Everyone and Noah
Overview Noah's sardonic and sarcastic nature tends to prevent him from being one of the most liked competitors in the the competition, but most of his lines are just made to be jokes. Noah is finding it easier than in the past to make some friendships, because he has toned down his snarkiness, which sometimes sounds annoying to the others. Cameron Noah and Cameron are pretty neutral towards each other, despite the fact that they are on rival teams. Out of the competition they interact well due to their common passion for books and intellectual activity. Cody Noah and Cody used to be friends before this season started. Now, it seems as if they're in rivalry, especially after the third episode, in which Noah defeats Cody in a crucial tie. Immediately in the following episode Cody returns to favour by defeating Noah in the killer challenge at the end.By the way,now that they are in a spare situation, they respect each others as in the past. Courtney Noah can't stand Courtney due to her bossy attitude and anger issues. But he doesn't have to deal with this, because she's on the Beavers, and he on the Ducks. By the way since Courtney started to mock a bit too much Dawn, Noah holds an huge grudge against her and he's always ready to return to Courtney all her nastiness by using all his sharpy irony and wiz. This brought soon to a pale conflict between the two. Dave Noah and Dave seemed like they were friends, but Dave was voted out by everyone in the first episode, and he hated Tyler for no reason. Despite his flaws, Noah actually pitied him and tried to support him during the first episode elimination. Duncan Similar to Courtney, Duncan, and Noah can't get along well together. They have very different manners, hobbies, and attitudes. Luckily, they don't have to interact due to not being on the same team. Dawn Before this season, Noah had never interacted with Dawn. She appears to him as a little moon-child witch, with very kind personality, but a hidden furious one. She is actually an interesting girl to deal with, even if she is often scary. While in the first two episodes, Dawn seemed to hate Noah, even forming an alliance against him in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings but after he won the challenge, she seems to have changed idea. Their relationship reached the edge in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train when at Dawn's Arrow of Shame elimination ceremony Noah all of sudden revealed to love her and gave her a kiss. Gwen They don't have any interactions for now. Heather Same as Gwen. Noah doesn't want to get in an argument with her. LeShawna No interactions due to being on different teams. Samey Not so much can be said about Noah and Samey, due to her short life in the competition. Noah voted her off in Volleybrawl, along with his friends. Scarlett Scarlett sounds brainy and scary to Noah, but the two managed to become friends, thanks to Tyler. Noah feels he needs to get to know her more before he feels confident enough to trust her. Sky Sky and Noah are linked by a common friend, Tyler. Even if they are on different teams, Sky sometimes encourages Noah to be more enthusiastic and competitive, and less snarky. This brought a very mild friendship, without much interaction. Tyler '' For more information about this section, visit: Noah and Tyler'' This friendship is very odd, but Noah and Tyler are able to become best friends in the competition. Tyler is a jock without much brains, while Noah is an intellectual person without much brawn, but they complete each other. Noah and Tyler cooperated in all the challenges, helping the Screaming Ducks win 2 of the first 3. The two have formed an alliance, in order to reach the finale together. See also Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Contestants Category:Alliances Category:Relationships